The Exiled Weapon's Comeback
by Punkarella
Summary: What if Goodshow wanted to control Ash for his own purposes? What if after Ash won the Alola League, he managed to banish him by the use of humanity. But a few were not fazed and with the help of his real allies and the Gaurdians of Alola, he managed to create his own kingdom. But what will happen when the world finds out? Paring undecided. Harem possible.


**Hello! This is my new Pokémon fan fiction! One that I actually intend to get done this time! If you've read Wrath of the Chosen One, then you might know that I'm a fan of the 'Ash Betrayed' category. But this story is different from that one.**

 **Anyway, in case you havn't noticed by the summary, this is my take on the 'Ash gets exiled.' Type of story. If you don't like these kind of stories, then please review your displeasue and leave. If you do not like this story, then don't read it. It's as simple as that.**

 **And as a disclaimer, I was inspired by 'Humanity's Final Stand' by TheMightySnorlax. If you're reading this, then thank you for giving me the inspiration to write this story and for the already amazing story that you've produced.**

 **As for the paring, I still haven't decided what it is. It MIGHT be a Harem, but I'm still thinking.**

 **And as another disclaimer. I don't own Pokemon. If I did, then Ash would have won a league.**

 **Please enjoy!  
**

* * *

Giovanni kept a calm face as he walked though the underground laboratory with his client by his side. Six months ago, he had been requested by an annoymus soruce to build one of his most expensice, time consuming, and biggest projects in the history of Team Rocket. Even though today was the big day that he would fire it, he still didn't know what it would be used for or who the client is. He looked down at him again, he was way shorter than him, carried a silver briefcase, and had a black cloak on which certainly didn't help in figuring him out.

"Is it ready? I need to do this NOW," the client said in an old voice looking the Rocket boss dead in the eye. Now that Giovanni looked closer, he couldn't help but think the pair of eyes gazing at him were familer, but he couldn't remerber where he knew them.

"Yes. We have successfully constructed the structrure itself and after several small test fires, we can confirm that it works," that was all Giovanni said as he marched forward, the client a few inches behind him.

"Good. Very good. You've outdone yourself Giovanni. You will be rewarded for this, you have my word," the client said in a pleased tone as under his cloak, a savage grin formed on his face. Giovanni just grunted as they neared a dead end of the corridor they were walking down which had a highly sucured blast door on it.

" _Identiy needed,"_ a computerised voice sounded out of nowhere. Giovanni cleared his breath and stepped forward.

"Giovanni. And guest," he said to the system as a hidden camrea scanned the Rocket Boss and the cloaked client for a few seconds before the blast door opened aside revealing an underground chamber.

The chamber was massive, enough to house 100 people. Possible more. And it was filled up anyway as scientists were running around or typing away on computers while Rhydons accompanied guards, their eyes franticly searching for any intruders. But the most prominent thing in the entire room was the giant ray gun in the centre of the room. It stood upright towering over all the current humans and was pointed directly at the heavens.

"Beautiful," the masked client said in glee with an extieor of calmess. But on the inside, he was jumping for joy.

"...I suppose," Giovanni said simply, not sure how to respond to that statement. "But before you can even think about firing it at anyone or anything, I need to know what you inted to use it for," Giovanni boldly stated in a very firm tone. The cloaked figure just chuckled.

"Heh. Can't wait for the main event? That's so like you Giovanni. I suppose it is rather aquetuqte that I reveal myself considering that you managed to get your work done, but first!" he held out the briefcase which the Rocket boss recutenly took. "A little thank you from yours truly," the client simply said.

"Hmph, whatever," Giovanni snorted as he opened the case and saw five million Pokedollars in it. "So tell me, who are you and what do you want with that ray gun that is capable of altering the behaviour of every human on the entire planet?" He demanded in a collected voice that demanded answers and there would be trouble if he didn't get them.

"..." the client said nothing as he reached for his cloak and slowly removed from his body. When it was fully revealed revealing the client's identity, Giovanni was in for the shock of his life.

"Charles Goodshow?" he almost gasped out loud but managed to hold a strong exterior. But he looked liked a Toxicroak used Sucker Punch right in his gut. The client, Charles Goodshow just readaied his head back and let out a bellow of amusement.

"Oh Giovanni. You're reaction was as I expected it to be," Goodshow mused with a grin that somehow wasn't obscured by his long white Santa like beard. That and his red t-shirt, green shorts, red sneakers with long white socks, and a backwards baseball cap, he looked extremely out of place in the facility of researchers.

"Listen here old man," Giovanni had recovered from his shocked state and had lifted Goodshow by his collar with an enraged look on his face. "I do not know why the president of the Pokemon League would want a weapon like this, but my paitentice is beginning to wear thin. Start talking now, or my gaurds will be meeting you very shorty," indeed, some gaurds had come down from thier posts and sourrnded the old man. Goodshow just sighed.

"First off. Can you let me go? It's very hard to talk to you while you're nearly about to choke me, I promise I won't do anything stupid," Indeed, Giovanni's hands were reaching for Goodshow's wrinkly neck. He started at him for a while and slowly lowered the man onto the ground.

"Thank you Giovanni. I knew you'd be willing to listen," The rocket boss gave a massive scoff at that.

"Don't get off topic," he said and a Rhydon stepped behind with it's fist clenched.

"Now, why I requested you to build all this is simple: garbage disposal," Goodshow said and Giovanni raised an eyebrow.

"And whatever do you mean by 'Garbage Disposal'?" Giovanni questioned. Goodshow gave a sinister smile.

"I need to get rid of someone, quite literally," Goodshow said with a mahilous intent in his eyes. Almost as if he had been waiting for this particular moment his entire life.

"This isn't like you at all Goodshow. I know you're not a fake, so this must be the real you I'm talking too?" Giovanni said putting the peices together on Goodshow's uncharastic behaviour.

"Caught on at last, good job," was the sarcastic reply from Goodshow who did not hold his usual jolly tone in his voice as he did when he went in public. "Yes, that was just a farce in order to conceal my true self in case you haven't been able to figure out for some stupid reason. As effective as it is, it is very difficult to keep up. Escpiaclly during League conferences, by the time they end, my cheeks were sore from smiling. It's only during life like this that I can be free of that idiotic disguse," Goodshow explained as Giovanni began to see sense in the man's story.

"That's interesting. Who would the belovered Pokémon League President would be doing dealings with people like me," Giovanni mused with an almost amused grin.

"Hmph, that's my secret life. I've been doing this before you were even born Giovanni. So you could say I'm a bit of a veteran," Goodshow said which caught Giovanni's curiosity. He would have to investiagate this later, but for now, it was time to get to busniuess.

"Alright Goodshow, this has been a fun little talk, but it's time to awnser my questions," Giovanni said straighting up and putting on his cold busniss face. "Why did you request Team Rocket to build what is perhaps the most powerful weapon in the entire planet. One that is capable of altering humanity forever nonetheless. And what do you mean by 'Garbage Disposal'?" he interrogated the old yet shorter man who slipped on a serious face and took a deep breath.

"By 'Garbage Disposal', you should know what I mean Giovanni. I need to 'get rid' of someone off the face of this planet," Goodshow said darkly as he stared at the ray gun, a crooked grin appearing on his face as Giovanni's eyes nearly widened.

"You plan to murder somebody? That's very unlike you Goodshow. Yet why do need our services when you can just hire somebody to do it for you?" Giovanni questioned with narrowed eyes. He had nothing against murder, but the Rocket boss had feeling there was more to this than it seemed as Goodshow turned around with what seemed to be an semi-amused expression.

"Oh no. That's way too easy for who I'm dealing with. No, for this... brat, I need something more complex," Goodshow said as he absent-midnly kicked a pebble. That did not help in calming Giovanni's suspicions.

"And whom might you be talking about?" Giovanni asked as he started the smaller man down.

"Ash Ketchum," Goodshow said, a cross between a smile and a snarl appeared on his face as Giovanni pondered where he'd he heard that name before when it clicked.

"Ah yes. He was the boy who foiled Operation Tempest a few years ago. That was... rather annoying to say the least considering a lot of planning was destroyed by one boy," Giovanni remisised as Goodshow turned to him with a surprised expresson his old face.

"You don't hate him?" he questioned which earned him an eyebrow rasie from the Rocket Boss. "Think about it Giovanni, he foiled two of your biggest operations, Operation Tempest and that baby Lugia incident a few years back. How can you not see him as a thorn in your side?" Goodshow said with a confused expression.

"While I admit, Ash Ketchum is an annoying pest, think about it. Can a group of Team Rocket grunts possibly capture a group of Beldum while he's around?" he quizzed the older, yet shorter man who frowned.

"Of course not. That interfering brat will be there to save the day as always, as long as he's around. I'll be dammed if a bunch of measly grunts can take out that Pikachu of his," Goodshow snapped irritably. Giovanni just raised his hand in a 'listen' style.

"But could a group of Team Rocket possibly capture a group of Beldum if he's not around?" The rocket boss said with a smirk as Goodshow paused and thought about it.

"...Yes I suppose they could. But that does not excuse the fact that he's running around without my justifaction," Goodshow replied which perked Giovanni's interest even more.

"You're missing the point," he replied with curiosity. "Unlike others, I believe that Ash Ketchum is a nuisance if you cast an operation the same time he's in the same place as you. That's why I have my Team Rocket agents perfom busniuss here in Kanto, Johto, and Unova. Because Ketchum isn't there to stop them from capturing Pokemon, we can get away with it as long as he's not there. Now, I will admit that I will meet and possibly fight him sometime in the future considing that the two numbskulls known as Jessie and James with their talking Meowth keep on taking valabule money to make robots just for one Pikachu. I really need to have a word with them about when they get back from the Alola Region," Giovanni explained. For a split second, he saw a look of pure outrage on Goodshow's face, but it was suddenly replaced by a look of neuterallity. "And that's my story, now it's time to tell yours. Or else you shall see why the garuds here are not to be taken lightly," at that, a Rhydon stepped forward, charging a Brick Break while growiling at the old man.

"First and formost, could you get your Pokemon to stand down? It's hard to talk to you if there's a Rhydon about to attack me," Goodshow said and Giovanni reuceltnly nodded his head and the gaurd ordered the Ground type to pull back, but keep a sharp eye on the Pokemon League President who nodded in thanks and took a deep breath.

"Every 1,000 years, a human chosen by the legendaries themselves is born on the face of the earth. This human is known as the Chosen One, the one that will save legendaries and the world if they are in trouble. I'm pretty sure you can guess where Ash Ketchum is involved with this," Giovanni nodded as he heared about Ash's tales with legendary Pokemon and figured out he was special after watching some videos.

"But however, what makes this Chosen One so special is the sheer amount of aura he emits from his body. If I it can be controlled, it can destroy anything that can stand in one's way. Therefore, these past years, I have kept an eye on Ash Ketchum and made sure he doesn't get to powerful enough to misuse his powers," Giovanni's frown seemed to stay on his face as Goodshow told him his story.

"In order to keep Ketchum in check, I needed to make sure he didn't win a league otherwise the Champions might encourage him to get stronger. And that is the last thing I need. So I had so sent some of my agents to in order to stop him from winning some of the conferences he has fought in," at this, he passed Giovanni a folder containg pictures of people Giovanni regonsied watching Videos about Ash.

The people presented were Harrison Hazuki, Tyson Tetsuya, and Tobias Takuto. What these three people had in common was that these three people fought Ash in the Silver, Ever Grande, and Lily of the Valley Island conferences and all won.

"What about the other conferences? He also competed in the Indigo, Vertress, Lumiose, and Lanakila conferences and none of the trainers he lost are in here," Giovanni stated.

"I actually didn't have to do anything in the Indigo Conference, I heard from one of my agents that his Charizard didn't listen to him at the time, so all I had to do was watch that thing get Ketchum disqualified. Unova was a close call actually, if Cameron had lost, then I would have been forced to do this earlier. Same with Kalos, except Alain was in league with Team Flare. Not that he knew of their true intentions of course. But then that brat had to go to Alola. Which in case you need reminding of, isn't part of the main regions but set a league anyway. And can you guess how far Ketchum got?" Goodshow was as close to Giovanni as he possibly could. Well, as possible if you're shorter than the rocket boss.

"I don't know. Tell me," Giovanni blandly replied making Goodshow grit his teeth.

"He won! He won the goddamn thing! And now that he's staying for a bit longer to get stronger, my weapon has gone astray! Capturing him would be too much of a hassle, I want him gone. If I can't him, then nobody can," Goodshow said not knowing that his words would use Crunch on him in the future.

"So you're going to kill him? Fine, but I don't see what we have to do in this," Giovanni said nodding at the ray gun which until now, had been completly forgotten. Goodshow let out a small chuckle.

"I don't want to kill him," he said much to Giovanni's suprise. "I want him gone. Gone from socictey," that's when to Giovanni, everything made perfect sence.

"So that's why you wanted my organaztion to build a weapon that can alter the thoughts and behaviour of every human on this planet. So you can use his greatest allies as his eniemes, which if they don't kill him, will kick him away from society," Giovanni summed up Goodshow's plan in one sentence to which the man responded my smiling evilly.

"That I do my good man. After all, what better way to get rid of a nusiasne other than his own friends of course? He'll be shell-shocked I hope. After all, a weapon with no one controlling it is pure garbage and must be disposed of right away," Goodshow said and Giovanni sighed.

"I take it you're here it fire it then?" he quizzed the president who nodded eagerly. "Fine, but after this, I want nothing to do with you until you pay us back for all the money we spent on this thing," Giovanni spat out to which Goodshow rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Whatever, I'll pay you back somehow. So where's the button? I want to fire this thing myself and see the fallout," the old man said and Giovanni nodded to Dr. Zager who appeared out of nowhere holding a control panel.

"Here it is Mr. Goodshow. Once you fire it, the posion that have been extracted from that Ultra Beast will spread across the entrie planet affecting everybody save for us. How you managed to obtain a specimen of UB-01 Symbiont, I'll won't guess and I proboly don't want to know either. But nonetheless, we have altered the poison into a suggestion that will implant itself in the brains of every human on earth. The suggestion is just as you requested sir: 'Ash Ketchum is pathetic and must be banished from the regions of the world. Use force if necessary," Zager explained in a old wizarned voice as Goodshow snatched the control panel out of his hands.

"Will you shut up old man and watch the furits of your labor for once instead of rambling on?" the older man snapped much to Zager's shock and outrage. He was about to make a retort when Giovanni rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't," was all he said as Goodshow pushed a glowing red button which made the ray gun charge up in red light.

"Should I have told him that if someone get's freed from the poision, then a chain reaction will occur releasing everyone near them as well?" Zager whispered to Giovanni who smirked and closed his eyes.

"I'm not his builder. He can figure that out on his own," Giovanni whispered back as the ray gun fired a red beam into the sky which turned into a transparent sonic boom which circueled the entire planet and only Pokemon saw. To be presise, four certain island guardians senesced and felt that trouble was going to come and left their ruins and headed to one specific location.

Whatever the case, the future was changed on that day, for better or worse, nobody knew.

* * *

 **And that's chapter one complete! Sorry if I didn't match any of the characters personality's right. I tried to do them as accurate as I could.**

 **So yes, this story is now a thing. I know that this kind of story is done a lot, but I had to do another one. And before anyone asks, this is completly AU from my other story. But I'll awnser that to anyone who posted a question without reading this sentence.**

 **And yes, I do intend on very few people acutlly sticking up for Ash and siding with him. Let's just say after playing Moon and watching the anime, I just couldn't bring myself to make them turn on Ash. I just couldn't. So not everyone's agasint Ash.**

 **And before anyone asks, yes, I am willing to admit this was a bit rushed. It's just that I'm moving house and I wanted to get this done before then. Hopefully you understand.**

 **I'll see you next time. Whenever that may be.**


End file.
